1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an L-shaped one-package type air conditioner and a bracket for installing the air conditioner on a window frame or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among one-package type air conditioners which can be installed on a window frame of a building, an L-shaped one has been proposed (e.g., Japanese Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 47(1972)-24222). In such an L-shaped one-package type air conditioner (hereinafter, referred to as merely "an air conditioner"), an air circuit unit extends horizontally from the top of an outdoor unit in which a motor and a compressor are accomodated.
When installing such an air conditioner on a window frame of a building, it is difficult to install it from the indoor side because of its unique structure. Therefore, the installation of an air conditioner to a window frame has been conducted from the outdoor side in the case where the window frame is not so high from the ground. It has been desired to develop an air conditioner which is easy to install from the outdoor side.
In contrast, when an air conditioner is installed in a high-rise building, it must be installed from the indoor side in spite of the difficulty in the installation. In the case that an air conditioner is installed on a window frame from the indoor side, there is danger that it may slip off the window frame and drop outside. Hence, it has been eagerly desired to take safety measures for preventing such an accident. Even if an air conditioner does not drop off a window frame, it is sometimes that a hand of the worker is pinched by the body of an air conditioner.
Moreover, it is often that the installation of an air conditioner is compelled to be performed by one person. Generally, this work is not an easy one.
When an air conditioner has been once installed on a window frame, it is difficult to adjust the degree of its tilt, which is necessary to drain water from either side wall.